clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crash of the Universes
Hi, I'm Mectrixctic, and I'm going to talk about my new project, Crash of the Universes". Hopefully, the community of this wiki will enjoy it. This article is a way to get more people to join the Club Penguin Battlerina and Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki, as the CPBA was necessary for this story to happen and all the other parts will be in the CPFFW (Due to the fact that my wiki needs editors and that the story might be a little too complex for this wiki). It'll also be a role play, so post on the talk page! Also, post Here if you have any questions. Plot Gary the Gadget Guy is bored with his life in this universe, So he decides to invent a machine that'll take him to another universe. It is unknown who is there when he uses the machine, but I'll probably use some secret agents, some of his family members, and possibly Dancing Penguin and Mabel. Anyways, he does do that and it teleports him and his crew into another universe- The Club Penguin Battlerina! G soon learns that it's not cracked up to be in that universe, with monster battlers running around, looking to fight, but before things could get worse, his machine breaks. Unable to get back home, he works frantically to make a new home while his crew tries to adapt. This is when things get spicy. ''Fanon Gary meets his CPBA counterpart (also named Gary the Gadget Guy). It turns out that they are very similar; they love science, technology, etc. However, it appears that they have evolved differently, like CPBA has no siblings and Fanon Gary has a lot. They decide that with their two genius minds together, they will be able to fix the teleporter so that they can go to home. Later on, G and his bunch meet another club penguin citizen: Harold Gallus A.K.A. Antarctic Cock. Despite bring a battle-monster Harold is very kind and friendly. However, they soon learn that many are not, such as the Nodas Group and Necroavian. The Nodas King, seeing how the Garys are smart tries to capture them and turn them into his minions. IDK what goes on from here. Other Ideas *Gary's team meets other Battle Penguins like Discferno, Carney van Carnation, Hypno-Puffle, etc. *Jeffry's obsession with rules being a running gag :*Shroomsky reunites with Jeffery *Ernie the Engineering Expert tries to capture G's crew to experiment on them (Possibly in the CPFFW) *Darktan finds out of this new universe and organizes an army of monster-battlers to destroy CP (Possibly in the CPFFW) What you can do I need your help for this story because I'm kind of new here, and you guys seem to know your way around this wiki. Some characters, like Mabel and Fredsworth might be written in an OOC way if I wrote it. In addition, Role-Plays are fun and creative. Another thing is that you can go to the Club Penguin Battlerina and make your own battlers that may become characters in Crash of the Universes. Don't forget to give them powers, a history and a personality. Remember, the article "Crash of the Universes" will be continued on the CPFFW for the sake of continuity and some elements of the CPBA might break the CoC. Happy editing! I am da bomb! 02:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) A change of plans Using the advice of T-shroom, Crash of the Universes will also be about articles on this wiki that have been "forgotten" or are "unused". The plot will be the same, but if you can list any good articles that nobody pays attention to, thet'll be great. I'm pretty reluctant to use mister Rodgers... Citcxirtcem 03:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- ZapWire can travel to CPBA. The Time Agency will be there to rescue G, along with the MiB agents. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, I think the MiB should play a more antagonistic role, and try to stop G from knowing about the other univeses/trying to wipe out his memory. The irony of this is that the MiB thinks Gary will find out that he is a piece of video-game fan fiction, when in reality, that won't happen. I am da bomb! 21:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) That's right. The MiB can't let him return, he's left the universe. He will have gained all srts of stuff, and even his memories could be used to build dangerous weponry.--N⊘tAnEditor 18:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) PS: I think the MiB motto should be 'for the greater good'. *Well, they can if they delete his memory of it, and therefore eleminating any chance of his mind being used for dangerous weapons. However, if an evil chaaracter finds out, they could un-delete Gary's memory when he returns, creating a plot for a whole 'nother story. Citcxirtcem 20:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC)